<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if the Lord don't forgive me by JustTheTwoOfUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246096">if the Lord don't forgive me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs'>JustTheTwoOfUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark fic, F/M, M/M, Mob AU, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, will add tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux came through the door, weapon drawn, and lowered it when he saw Kylo with his gun pressed against the girl’s forehead. </p><p>The two had initially bonded over the fact that Snoke had them killing prostitutes by seventeen and robbing banks by nineteen. The two of them had been bound together without realizing they would always be equal in Snoke’s eyes, in a constant power battle to top one another. </p><p>“She’s not much to look at.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if the Lord don't forgive me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren pulled the black mask over his face, moving the holes around to expose his mouth and eyes. He hated having to use a mask like he was a foot rookie again, but it was necessary in case someone saw the two of them creeping around the auto repair shop.</p><p> </p><p>The passenger, Armitage Hux, did the same, hiding the crop of red hair on top of his head. In his slender hands, a small 9 mm glock was being loaded. Ren grabbed his own weapon from the center console, a similar make and model that was loaned to him for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Unkar Plutt was nearly half a million in debt to the head of the First Order, Snoke. The boss had sent his two top officers to carry the warning out; pay up or disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to do this?” Hux mumbled, reaching up to adjust his own mask. “The sooner we get in there and do this, the sooner we can take this shit off.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckled without humor, agreeing silently. “Let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The two exited the vehicle, tucking weapons in the holsters tucked in the front of their pants. Hux pulled a satchel over his shoulder, full of the tools they would need. They crossed the street slowly, sticking to the shadows. Nobody would be awake at three in the morning, but it was better to be safe than sorry in cases like this. The two dipped behind the shop and pushed the back door.</p><p> </p><p>“He locked it. Maybe there is some brain in there somewhere.” Hux mumbled, getting down to one knee to view the lock. He fished a small wallet from his back pocket and pulled the lockpick out. Ren looked around, the fence around the building high enough to conceal their activity, just as long as nobody looked closely. It was dark, thanks to the lack of lighting, but Hux took no time to pop the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do we start?” Ren asked. Hux grinned, his gloves flexing as he clenched his fists at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just start, and we can finish in the office.” Hux said. The two nodded at each other before walking to a table in the middle of the bay. Ren shoved the materials to the floor, listening to the loud crack of metal against concrete. Hux’s boots stepped on the glass that shattered, but he paid no mind, as he set the bag down. Ren dived in to grab the black spray paint while Hux took his large knife out. With a bright grin, the red head twisted and started to stab the tired on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo turned and began to tear posters from the wall. He made sure to tear from the top, so the images were ripped in half, enough that they were beyond repair. Once that was done, he began to paint the first order symbol on the wall. This would discourage Plutt from calling the police immediately, because Snoke had enough dirty cops in the unit to impede the investigation. The scum would see it and know who had come calling. Hux had finished the tired and had moved to the tubes and various oils, making small holes with small leaks.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo returned the paint to the bag before grabbing swinging it over his shoulder. Kylo had been instructed to destroy the office, break into the large safe and replace anything inside with a thick, black envelope. He climbed the stairs to the second floor slowly, his chest tight. Hux would be busy long enough for Kylo to finish up, but not being able to see Hux always put him on edge. The two were equals, with only Snoke higher, but it was a constant power struggle between them.</p><p> </p><p>All it would take is a stray bullet and a four-week recovery for one of them to be on top.</p><p> </p><p>The door was shut tight, but not locked, and Kylo walked in confidently. The desk was shabby, pulled together with duct tape and glue. The monitor was a thick square, an old model that reminded Kylo of childhood. He started with the safe, making sure to wedge his small pry bar in the top. The outer coating was aluminum and bent easily. Once he managed to get the corners bent, he took his hammer and positioned his wedge tool next to the handle. The safe was cheap, purchased second hand, and after the second swing, it popped open. His forehead was sweaty when he pulled his mask off, running a hand through his dark locks.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo returned his tools to the kit and began to pull letters out of the shelving, taking a quick glance to see what was important and what was not. Things that could be blackmail, he shoved into the satchel, and those that were not important were torn apart. A small black lockbox, complete with key in the lock, held a few stacks of wrapped bills. Kylo made sure to empty that but return the box itself. Once it was properly torn apart, he grabbed the envelope and tucked it on the top shelf of the safe. He shoved the stolen properly tightly down and shut the satchel, eager to destroy the rest of the room and be home by five, but when he stood up and turned around, he saw a futon that had been hidden by the opening of the door. His mask sat uselessly on the floor and he cursed himself.</p><p> </p><p>On the futon was a bundle of blankets and a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Under the blankets was a woman, staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren felt something deep inside his chest snap.</p><p> </p><p>--- ---</p><p> </p><p>The man must not have seen her when he opened the door into the futon. She had thought maybe she slept in and Plutt was waking her with the door hitting the side of her makeshift bed, but she noticed it was still dark. The man who entered was wearing a mask and had a bag. A robbery then. She pulled the headphones from her ears quietly and kept her breath steady. If she was quiet, he might not notice her, and she could escape with her life. Plutt would be livid she didn’t call the police, but her cell phone had been cut off three days prior and she couldn’t pay for reactivation for another two.</p><p> </p><p>He went to work on the safe, cracking it in under five minutes with just his strength. She noticed how broad he was, his muscles rippling under his tight long sleeve with every motion. He cracked it after two swings of the hammer and pulled the mask over his head. His hair was longer than she expected, dark and shoulder length, and his long hand ran through the waves. His forehead was glistening with the exertion of breaking a safe. He began to tear through various pages of paperwork, saving some and disposing of others. He took Plutt’s cash box and emptied it, replacing it with a black envelope, sealed with a blood red circle. He shoved everything down, standing and twirling on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>His dark eyes met hers, and she felt her spine go cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call the police?” His voice was gruff but a whisper. She responded in kind.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Honesty was the best policy when dealing with theft. She’d been homeless long enough to know that lying about police involvement in Jakku would end with bruising and internal bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good.” The man said. He shoved the computer to the floor, and she suppressed a scream, instead gasping and sitting up, pulling the small blanket over her chest. “I’ll be a minute more.” He kept on, ripping papers off the desk and tearing them into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>All her hard work, gone.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the tears before she knew she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>--- ---</p><p> </p><p>Kylo paused when he heard a sob, looking up. She was crying, tears tracking down her freckled cheeks. Her posture was stiff, and she looked upset. He felt the need to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, as long as you keep your mouth shut.” He said, still keeping his voice down. Hux would come looking and then he really would have to kill her, as a witness to the crime.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you do. I’m just watching a week’s worth of my work be destroyed. Pardon me, but it hurts.” Her accent was different, a lift on the vowels and some consonants. He found it charming, under the circumstances. “You’d be better off killing me anyway, because when my boss sees this, he will do it himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call the police when we leave, if you want.” Ren found himself saying. He set the paperwork back down, not wanting to ruin anything she might have done.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a phone. No money for one.” She gestured around herself carefully. “In case you can’t see, things are hard. You’d be doing me a favor.” Her voice was raised, and he found himself shushing her. “Let me guess, there’s more than one of you. Great. Well, I’m not a virgin, so that ruins your fun-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Kylo wanted her to stop talking, but the footsteps at the bottom of the stairs told him he was too late. “Stupid little girl.” He pulled his gun out and trained it on her, walking around the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Hux came through the door, weapon drawn, and lowered it when he saw Kylo with his gun pressed against the girl’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, got a little gutter rat sleeping here. Teedo didn’t say anything about that.” Hux pulled his own mask off, his face damp with the sweat rolling out of his hairline.</p><p> </p><p>--- ---</p><p> </p><p>She looked between the two men, her strength wavering. She had told the first man that she wasn’t a virgin, because she knew what happened to lone women when multiple men were involved, but she knew once the second man made an appearance and pulled his own mask off, she wouldn’t be alive to see sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>Her tears dried sticky on her flushed cheeks as the barrel of the gun touched her heated skin. She never thought she would hate the feeling of metal, being a mechanic, but she found a distaste for it she’d never recover from.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t let her go to waste.” The red head reached forward to grasp her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch her.” The dark-haired man mumbled, but the red head pushed her head backwards. She leaned against the back of the futon, putting her small breasts on display through the gray tank top she wore, braless.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not much to look at.” The red head released her with a snicker. “You can go first, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll keep her.” The gun was pulled from her forehead, and she managed a “what?” before she saw darkness.</p><p> </p><p>--- ---</p><p> </p><p>The only way to save her, an innocent, was to lie.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll keep her.” He felt his mouth moving, the words out, before he pulled the gun back and slapped her cheek with it. She fell to the side, limp, with blood dripping from her lip. She would be out for hours, he made sure, from that hit. Hux was unbuttoning his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you get to keep her, but I want half.” Hux said. “Buy my silence, Kylo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her mouth. You can have her mouth.” Kylo told him. “I’ve got to finish up here.” He turned his back on Hux as the red head stroked his cock to life.</p><p> </p><p>He would rather Hux not touch the girl. He wasn’t sure how old she was, but he could see she was lying about not being a virgin, and he felt compelled to protect that. Without an orgasm, Hux was sure to spill to Snoke that not only did he keep a witness alive, but he was going to keep her for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>After the last one, Kylo wasn’t allowed to have overnight guests.</p><p> </p><p>Hux was grunting softly, thrusting his hips at her face. Her body wasn’t receptive, and he kept spitting, but Ren knew Hux would get off. The two of them had been doing this together long enough for Kylo to know how long it would take Hux to cum.</p><p> </p><p>Ren shook his head as he watched Hux fuck the girl’s mouth. Sure, Hux was the closest thing to a friend he had, and he’d had enough sexual experienced with Hux present that seeing the man naked slightly aroused him, but this girl was different.</p><p> </p><p>He felt pity for her, long before Hux came into the picture. She had an odor about her, with dirty matted hair, and dry, dusty skin. He knew homeless when he saw it. She was young, no more than nineteen, if that. She was stuck sleeping in Unkar Plutt’s office, clearly in debt working for him. She seemed sad, and innocent, and Hux was defiling her. His cock twitched in his pants as he watched Hux thrust erratically, whispering dirty things. Kylo knew what to say to drive Hux over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum in her mouth, Armie. She will taste it when she wakes up.” Kylo said. Hux came with a strangled grunt, slow thrusts in the girl’s mouth. He pulled away and wiped the blood and cum mixture on her tank top before tucking himself back into his pants. He looked sated, pleased, and sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence bought, old friend.” Hux wiped his forehead, buttoning himself up. He grinned at Kylo, who smirked back, the old joke exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>The only time the two of them had found sexual pleasure in the past thirteen years were in each other’s presence. Kylo knew it was his fault and felt some responsibility. Bazine was a sweet girl, even for a prostitute. Purchased when Kylo had turned sixteen, she had been in charge of deflowering the once boy. He had cried, embarrassingly enough, and had been humiliated when he had to share her with Armitage Hux.</p><p> </p><p>The two had initially bonded over the fact that Snoke had them killing prostitutes by seventeen and robbing banks by nineteen. The two of them had been bound together without realizing they would always be equal in Snoke’s eyes, in a constant power battle to top one another. They were always together, working and playing, during meetings and conferences. Armitage Hux was too clever for his own good, and often served as a negotiation’s expert with other gangs in the area. Hux could coax a nun into prostitution if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren was the muscle. He was broad, where Hux was slender and taut, all muscle and presence. He followed where Hux went, serving as a reminder that Snoke had the bite to back up the bark. Hux was handsome, and sleek, compared to Kylo, who had a large scar across his face that gave him a terrifying gaze. He was classic gang, all muscle and fists while Hux represented the modern gang, all talk with results that came out of seemingly nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>They worked well together and had long since figured out that Snoke pitted them against each other to destroy each other. They decided together they were better as a team instead of enemies. They had withheld that information from Snoke, as it didn’t seem beneficial.</p><p> </p><p>Bazine whispered to Kylo Ren that there was a way out. She began to stay at his house, tucked between him and Hux, of a resistance….</p><p> </p><p>Snoke had forbid the two of them from carnal pleasure after they tried to stage a coup and had them kill Bazine.</p><p> </p><p>They’d learned over time they were in for life.</p><p> </p><p>Hux had helped him by carrying the satchel out while he slung this girl over his shoulder. She was still out cold, but he was gentle with her as he loaded her in the back of his car. The shop was trashed, the First Order mark and instructions left, and the girl slept on as they drove back to headquarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more wip, fucking dead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>